1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and particularly to a socket connector for electrically connecting a central process unit (CPU) to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 6-8, U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,797 discloses a socket connector 9 for electrically connecting a land grid array (LGA) CPU 8 to a PCB 7. The socket connector 9 includes an insulative housing 91 and a plurality of terminals 92. The insulative housing 91 defines a plurality of terminal slots 911 for receiving the respective terminals 92. Each of the terminals 92 includes a retention portion 921, a pair of spring arms 922 extending from opposite ends of the retention portion 921 and a pair of mating portions 923 located at free ends of the spring arms 922.
Referring to FIG. 9, the LGA CPU 8 and the PCB 7 are arranged at two opposite sides of the socket connector 9 and the spring arms 922 of the terminals 92 are in a free state. Referring to FIG. 10, as the LGA CPU 8 and the PCB 7 move closer toward the socket connector 9, the mating portions 923 of the terminals 92 contact with corresponding first contacting pads 81 of the LGA CPU 8 and corresponding second pads 71 of the PCB 7. The spring arms 922 deflect resiliently in the terminal slots 911. The mating portions 923 press against corresponding pads 81 (71) due to the resilient force of the spring arms 922 thereby establishing an electrical connection between the LGA CPU 8 and the PCB 7. However, because the spring arms 922 extend from two opposite sides of the retention portion 921, the effective length of an individual spring arm 922 is limited as to be unable to provide sufficient resiliency when mating.
Hence, an improved socket connector is required to overcome the disadvantage of the conventional socket connector. U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,304 having the same assignee with the invention, discloses some approach.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a socket connector having terminals with good resiliency.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a socket connector for electrically connecting with a CPU and a PCB includes an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals slantly received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a plurality of slant terminal slots and a plurality of slant position slots communicating with corresponding terminal slots. Each terminal includes a retention portion received in a corresponding position slot, a mating portion extending from a top end of the retention portion and a soldering portion extending from a bottom end of the retention portion for contacting with a corresponding contacting pad of the PCB. The mating portion includes a spring arm and a contacting portion at a top end of the spring arm for contacting with a corresponding soldering pad of the CPU. The contacting portion is much farther from the retention portion than the soldering portion is. Therefore, the length of spring arm is relatively long so that the resiliency of the spring arm is improved.